Stars Ascend To Heaven
by Samanda Hime-sama
Summary: Written in memory of A.O. TsukasaMimiru friendship fic Mimiru's been feeling sick lately. Will life be over as Mimiru knows it or has her living just begun? Now complete!
1. A Trip To The Doctor

I wanted to do a serious fic and this is a good topic to pick. There's two main differences here from my previous stories. 1. This will contain character death from a terminal illness and it's not necessarily Mimiru. 2. Romance will not be the focus of this story. Please forgive me if the chapters are short because the research for this fic is slow.

Also this is two years after the .hack/sign which means Mimiru is now sixteen.

I also want to thank all of the wonderful people who have reviewed my dot hack stories. And for those of you who read and don't review, you know who you are and you should be ashamed. Flamers are preferred to indifferent readers in this humble author's opinion. ^_^

Read, Enjoy and Review

Samanda

This story is dedicated to S.C., Akichi-kun and Firecracker Girl for friendship beyond bounds, also for their unfailing support. Thank you! It is also dedicated to A.O. who has 'inlucescere luxi'! And you who are light, watch over us well. 

Disclaimer: I do not own dot hack….if I did I would have put some lemon in it. Tsukasa/Mimiru lemon hehe.

Stars Ascend To heaven

Chapter One: A Trip To The Doctor

Koishitawa Mimiru woke to the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned and swatted it. After twenty minutes she reluctantly sat up. She looked down at herself and wrinkled her nose as she looked down at her sweat soaked pajamas.

"Eww, gross." She said and headed for the shower.

She made her way to the kitchen in due time and refusing anything else except a glass of orange juice.

Her mother, Mira looked worried. "I'm taking you into the doctor today, Mimiru, so you can stay home from school today. You haven't had your normal energy lately and your clothes are hanging off of you."

Mimiru was too busy fighting the urge to vomit up her orange juice. She lost the battle and ran for the bathroom.

Koishitawa Mira shooed Mimiru's little sister, Natsumi, off to school then picked up her car keys. Mimiru sat on the couch looking pale and shaking as her mother bustled around. Finally the two left and made their way to the doctor's office.

********************

"Well I'm going to order a blood test because there is a few things I still want to check," Dr. Isewa smiled reassuringly at Mimiru and her mother.

The doctor checked the lymph nodes in her neck and discovered they were swollen. Adding the nightsweats, fatigue and the weight loss the doctor felt it was just a bug that Mimiru had caught. The tests would rule out anything worse and the mother would be relieved.

"Is there anything I can do?" Mira was somewhat appeased.

"Just keep her home from school tomorrow. I'll let you know what the test shows when I get them back in a few days." The doctor smiled at her.

Mira stood up. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Your welcome."

*******************************

Mimiru felt weaker than ever two days later. She didn't have the energy to even get out of bed as her mother rushed around getting ready for work.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Mira asked her oldest daughter.

Mimiru smiled. "Go on, Mom. I'll be fine."

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" Her mom wailed then took off. "Ja ne!"

Rapid clicks of her high heels preceded the sound of the door opening and slamming shut. Mimiru sighed in relief. Her mother clucking over her like a worried hen had been making her feel worse if that was even possible.

She looked over at her PC then shook her head. She was too wiped out to even want to log online to The World and kick some monster butt. And to a serious gamer like Mimiru, that was a serious admission.

The phone rang and Mimiru sighed. Her mother had positioned it near her bed in case of something like this.

She picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi. Koishitawa residence this is Mimiru speaking."

Her doctor's voice spoke kindly for a few minutes as Mimiru listened in shock. She agreed to the appointment tomorrow then hung up the phone with a shaking hand.

Shock and denial chased one another through her mind as she lay on her bed. Her doctor had tried to be cheerful but there had been something _off_ in her voice as she spoke to Mimiru. 

Mimiru knew that something was wrong and the knowledge would haunt her until the doctor told her.


	2. Bad News

I promised you that Tsukasa would show up and voila! He or rather I should say, she is here now. Subaru will also come into play here since she will kind of understand how Mimiru is feeling.

Most of the info I have gathered so far is from a wonderful site for the National Cancer Institute called cancer.gov. It's very informative and helpful for those who have lost family to cancer or just wish to know about cancer. Please check it out. 

This story was written for A.O. He had cystic fibrosis rather than leukemia but I feel you understand why I chose to change the nature of the disease. The next chapters will be longer as I fall deeper into the story.

Samanda

This story is dedicated to Akichi-kun, S.C. and Firecracker Girl for friendship beyond bounds. It is also dedicated to A.O. who was a light in the darkness. I miss you and I always will. Watch over us well.

Disclaimer: I do not own dot hack.

Stars Ascend To Heaven

Chapter Two: Bad News

Dr. Isewa gave Mimiru and Mira a serious look. "When I got the blood test results back from lab yesterday something strange showed up. It seems that Mimiru's cell count is skewed. She has low platelets and hemoglobin levels but a high white cell count."

"But what does that mean?" Mimiru was impatient after a short pause.

Dr. Isewa was patient. "Do you know what leukemia is?"

Mimiru shook her head while her mother paled. Mimiru looked at her mother in alarm and took her hand.

"Is that what my daughter has?" Mira asked the doctor.

Dr. Isewa said. "We don't know for sure yet. There's one more test so we can know for sure. It's called a biopsy and we'll take a small piece of bone and test it for leukemia."

Mimiru shook her head violently. "No! That's going to hurt and I don't want to do that."

"No it won't," Dr. Isewa said quickly. "You'll be under anesthesia and won't feel a thing."

Mimiru looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Dr. Isewa laughed.

***************************

Mimiru had to go to a hospital for the test but it was quickly arranged. Mimiru waited impatiently for two more days until the day finally came and she was put under anesthesia.

They did what they needed to do. She was sedated as they did a bone marrow aspiration and took out small samples of bone marrow from her right hip.

Mimiru's father, Tonami, took her home after the anesthesia wore off. Mimiru got the surprise of her life as she saw who was sitting in her living room.

"Tsukasa!" She gasped as she leaned weakly against the doorway.

Tsukasa looked up. She smiled at Mimiru. "Hello. I bet you forgot we were supposed to go shopping today."

"Mimiru can't go out," Tonami brushed by Mimiru and headed towards the kitchen. "She's sick."

"You look fine to me," Tsukasa studied her. "Although you look like you've stopped eating."

Mimiru sat on the couch next to Tsukasa. "I'm not fine, Tsukasa." She took a deep breath. "It could be very serious."

Tsukasa looked scared and she reached over and held Mimiru's hand. "What is it, Mimi-chan? Tell me, please."

Mimiru choked out after a few minutes. "They think I might have leukemia."

"The way you say that word means that its bad but I don't know what it means. Will you explain it to me?" Tsukasa asked as she squeezed her hand.

Mimiru nodded. "The way they explained it to me is that our white cells normally fight off infections like colds or the flu. But in people with leukemia their bone marrow manufactures too many white cells but not enough red cells or platelets. The white cells are attacking their own immune system and weakening it."

Mimiru sniffed and tried to hold back the tears. She failed and tears rushed to her eyes. 

Tsukasa didn't know what to say so she said nothing at all. Probably a smart thing to do in the long run. She eyed Mimiru and did what most sympathetic people did.

Tsukasa held out her arms to Mimiru and she went into them willingly. Mimiru laid her head on the other girl's shoulder and let the tears go.

*************************

A phone rang in the stillness. A small feminine hand with its unpolished nails put aside blue VR goggles. In a graceful motion it picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

There was ten minutes of silence on her part as the caller talked. A sudden sharp intake of breath was the only surprise that she showed. 

"I agree. I will be there tomorrow. Ja ne."

The slim hand put down the phone. It reached for the VR goggles and picked them up. The goggles were held against her heart for long minutes. In an unprecedented movement they were set down again and the screen that flashed the logo of The World was shut down. 

The desk lamp was shut off but the owner of the hand made no effort to go near the bed. Instead, content in darkness with her thoughts, she waited out the night.


	3. Denial

I am so sorry for the delay on this story. My only excuse is that my other stories are taking up my time. That and the fact that Akichi has been teaching me that not all my stories have to be angsty so I've actually come out with a few humorous ones. In other words he is luring me to the dark side.

Samanda

Thank you to those who have reviewed.

Alley Drendo and Solar Chrono: I am so sorry to hear about your losses. I firmly believe that souls go on after death. They are watching over you.

Eternal Future: Thank you. Your wonderful words keep me writing. If it wasn't for you and Mimi-Chan I'd probably update less often.

Zero Tribal: I'm just glad people like you find time to read my work. Thanks!

Lailee and Rosered5: Thank you for your kind words. Don't worry I'm prepared to see this story out to the end.

And death: There are a few Mimiru/Tsukasa lemons out there. I know. ^_^

Disclaimer: No I don't own .HACK// although I do wish I owned Tsukasa, Crim and/or Akichi. They would decorate my house so nicely, don't you think?

Stars Ascend To Heaven

Chapter Three: Denial

By

Samanda Hime-sama

Koishitawa Mimiru still lay in her bed though the sun had been up for hours and shining through her window as she contemplated getting up. For some reason Subaru's visit yesterday to her house kept plaguing her.

*******************

Flashback:

*******************

"Do you need someone to talk to?" Subaru's eyes were kind as she studied Mimiru's profile.

"No, I'm fine." Mimiru looked at her. "I was overreacting yesterday. There's nothing wrong with me."

Mimiru saw that Subaru's hands were folded neatly together in her lap as her dark eyes looked down at them. Her hair was caught in a ponytail and Mimiru envied her overall appearance of neatness. Mimiru was still in pajamas and her hair was still messy from sleep since no one had woken her up till her guest had knocked politely on the door.

Subaru's eyes were sad. "I see. Well when you have conquered your denial please call me. Our situations and reactions might be different but I have been where you are. Let me know when you need my help."

"I'm not in denial," Mimiru protested.

"It's understandable," Subaru said compassionately.

Subaru turned her wheelchair around and left Mimiru's room.

******************

End Flashback

******************

Finally she sat up, swung her feet off the bed and made her way over to her desk. She logged on to The World via her PC and put on her VR goggles.

After all it had been quite a while since she had been online.

"Hi guys," She said cheerfully to Bear, Crim and B.T.

The three had been apprised of the situation that Mimiru was in due to Tsukasa calling Bear. Bear was openly worried about Mimiru's condition as he eyed her. Crim was concerned but better adept at hiding it than his male companion. B.T. put on an indifferent face but inside she was as worried as Bear.

"Feel better now?" Bear asked her kindly.

Mimiru waved her hand dismissively. "I'm fine. The doctor is going to find nothing wrong with me."

__

So that's how she's dealing with it. She's in denial and pretending that nothing is wrong with her. Bear thought and his worry increased.

"I see," Crim said and looked straight at her with his golden eyes. "So are you up for a dungeon?"

Mimiru melted inside at his gaze although her reaction didn't show on her face. (But who wouldn't at that golden gaze that seems to hold all the warmth and light from the sun.) Mimiru shook off her reaction to the bishounen.

Bear opened his mouth but Mimiru interrupted him. "Nah, I can't stay online that long. My mom is going to be home soon and she won't want me here for too long."

Mimiru smiled at them and confided. "She thinks I'm sick. She'll be so happy when she realizes that the doctor is wrong."

__

Poor Mimiru, B.T. thought. _I hope she's right. I hope she'll be okay._

"Oops. Got to go," Mimiru waved at them and sauntered off. "Mom is home now. See you soon!"

Mimiru gated out of The World and left three thoughtful people staring after her. Crim and B.T. looked at each other then at Bear. Bear just stared off into the distance thinking.

Crim shook his head and voiced the thought everyone was thinking. "She's in denial but I still hope she's right."

"Yeah me too," B.T. said.

***************************************

Three days after Mimiru had logged into The World to reassure her friends that she was fine, Mimiru and her parents went to the doctor's office again despite Mimiru's protests.

"I don't need to go," Mimiru told them. "He's just going to tell us that he's wrong and that I'm okay."

Her parents exchanged glances then her father said. "Just humor us, Mimiru."

"Fine," She grumbled and reluctantly walked with them.

***************************************

Mimiru was bored.

She and her parents had been stuck inside the examination room for hours. Well she swore it felt like hours but her mother had said it had only been thirty minutes.

Mimiru's mother, Mira, had taken Tonami's hand and was holding it tightly. As tightly as her husband was holding onto Mira's hand as they waited for the doctor's appearance.

Finally a knock sounded and the door swung open. A harried looking Dr. Isewa walked through the door with a chart clenched to her chest and sat on her stool.

"Well how is everyone today?" The doctor asked with worn cheerfulness.

Mimiru smiled. "Doing a lot better. Don't worry you don't have to say it. I know I'm not sick."

"I'm sorry Mimiru but I got the results of your test back," Dr. Isewa looked at her parents as she said it.

Tonami saw that Mira couldn't bring herself to ask so he forced himself to say it. "And what are the results."

"I'm so sorry," Dr. Isewa began.

Mira burst into sobs and Tonami gathered her against him. He rocked her in his arms and said, white faced. "What can we do?"

Dr. Isewa looked compassionate. "There are cancer centers and hospitals that specialize in the treatment of children's cancer. "

"No!" Mimiru stood up suddenly and yelled. "I'm not sick. I'm not!"

Her mother reached out her arms and drew her into an embrace. Mimiru lost her anger and started to cry. "I'm not sick. I can't be sick."

But despite her protestations of disbelief Mimiru had lost her ability to deny the truth in front of her. She began to believe that she indeed was sick. But her parents grief over her sickness made her cry harder and they didn't know how to comfort her.

The doctor in her compassion gave them time alone to cry in their misery.

A long time later they summoned the doctor back into the examination room. All three were drained and exhausted by the emotions that had rocked them in the last hour. Mira and Tonami had rallied their strength and were ready to beat the disease that threatened their daughter.

But Mimiru hadn't rallied. She was no longer denying that she was sick but she had her mind occupied with the fact that she was sick. So occupied in accepting that fact that she really couldn't come to terms with anything else right now.

The doctor had come in with a specialist in children's leukemia. His name was Dr. Souh and he was very kind to the shocked family.

Dr. Souh explained to them. "What Mimiru has is called acute lymphoblastic leukemia and it is most common in children. The good news is that the survival rate is high especially if we catch it early."

Mira asked him. "Did you catch it early?"

Dr. Souh looked a little uncomfortable. "No, in Mimiru's case she is in the intermediate stages of the disease. But her chance of recovering and living normally is still high."

Mira paled and her husband squeezed her hand then said. "What do we have to do?"

Dr. Souh said. "Well the most common treatment for ALL as it's also called is chemotherapy. You can do outpatient care or you can do full patient care in the hospital. It is really your decision. The only thing I ask you to remember is that it's easier to catch colds and minor things like that when you are doing chemo. So if you do outpatient care you will have to be very careful."

"We have a younger daughter at home," Tonami said thoughtfully. "Will that be a problem?"

Dr. Souh looked regretful. "Young children are more likely to carry harmless illnesses like colds, flu and chickenpox. But Mimiru's weakened immune system won't be able to handle it and she would get very sick."

Mira looked at her husband's openly worried face and then down at her daughter who still clung to her although she hadn't cried for a while now.

"What hospital would you recommend?" Mira said in a worn voice.


	4. New Residence

Alright, first person who guesses what anime Ran is talking about in this chapter will get to name the character that will be introduced in the next chapter. If you wish to participate please email me OR send your email in your review. Either works. Name the anime called Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou that was renamed when an American company bought the rights. Sorry it took me so long to write this but between my boyfriend, reading The Last of The Renshai trilogy by Mickey Zucker Reichart (Great stories! Detailed but not long winded like Tolkien. No flames please. I love Tolkien lol), sleep and general upheaval; I haven't really had time to write. Oh and the fact I got a new computer and I found out I have WordPerfect instead of MS Word. Chaos! Utter chaos I tell you!  
  
Read, Enjoy, Review! Samanda  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack//SIGN. Really. Although Bandai could loan out Crim to me anytime...  
  
Stars Ascend To Heaven Chapter Four: New Residence  
By Samanda Hime-sama  
  
Mimiru smiled at A20 and Bear. "I'm doing okay. Really." "Really?" A20 said, a little doubtfully. Mimiru patted her shoulder. "I can't spend so much time in The World anymore because Dr. Souh and Isa-chan want me to do group activities with the rest of the kids. But I like it here." Bear ruffled Mimiru's hair. "Well I'm glad. How's chemo going?" "It's okay I guess," Mimiru grimaced. "I just feel so wiped out after it for a day or so but Dr. Souh says that's a normal thing. But how of the two of you been?" A20 and Bear exchanged a glance but Bear spoke first. "Well it's been a little chaotic lately. I just established guardianship over Tsukasa even though we severed her father's rights months ago. She wasn't too happy living in that foster home for five months." "But she's living with you now, right?" Mimiru asked. Bear grinned. "Yeah and I know she's glad to be out of both of those places. She'll need a while to adjust, I think, but everything's going to be okay." "Great!" Mimiru exclaimed. A20 spoke up. "I'm doing okay too. My parents are complaining that I'm spending too much time online but I've heard that before." She rolls her eyes. "Now that I'm a higher level than the rest of my friends they keep mailing me for help." "Don't be so quick to turn them down," Bear cautioned. "Help but don't jump to their defense every time they ask. They need to learn too." Mimiru nodded. "That's right." A20 giggled. "Okay. Hey I got to go. My mom's calling me." "See ya," Mimiru waved. Bear smiled. "Goodbye, A20." "So..." Mimiru looked at Bear. "Want to go find a dungeon?" "Lead on," Bear gave her a sweeping bow and gestured for her to go first. Mimiru walked past him and swatted him. "Come on, Uncle Savage."  
Bear just laughed as he followed along behind her. Mimiru was rambling and asking him where he wanted to go. Bear suggested a place and Mimiru shrugged, agreed, and then they both gated out. ***************************************  
Mimiru logged off sometime later and fell back onto her pillows. She was exhausted from pushing herself too hard to appear normal to the friends that knew her all too well. She was almost too tired to go through her normal motions but forced herself to wind the controller up in it's cord and set it near the computer.  
Mimiru placed her VR goggles next to the controller and sat back with a grateful sigh. She was feeling terrible for what she told Bear. She didn't want him to worry more than he already was so she lied to him. Friends shouldn't lie, She told herself and felt even worse.  
The chemotherapy Mimiru was undergoing was taking its toll on her. In the beginning she had only felt listless and drained for the day after she went for a treatment. Then she would be fine until the next time she had to go. But as the chemotherapy further weakened her immune system she would feel worse for longer periods of time.  
Yes, Mimiru tired easily because she only had a small amount of energy at her disposal but it hadn't gotten as bad as Ami, one of the other girls at Tamafuda Children's Hospital. Poor Ami was too weak to walk because of the chemo and had to be wheeled around in a wheelchair now. At least Mimiru was able to go places under her own power even though she was restricted to the hospital and the grounds around it as long as she wore a mask to keep away germs.  
Mimiru looked around her small room. She had to admit that Isa-chan had done a good job in making this room look like anything but a hospital room. The walls were painted a pale yellow color and the furniture inside was painted a snowy white. It looked sunny and cheerful as sunlight poured in through the single window that was flanked by long diaphanous white curtains.  
Mimiru and her roommate, Ran, both loved it and thought it was the best girl's room ever. Unfortunately that was the only thing that the two could agree on.  
Girls like Mimiru found out early that there were only four types of girls in the school hierarchy. First there was the 'nice girl.' The one that Subaru personified, which meant you were sympathetic and listened to your friends problems. You offered advice to people, always seemed to be helping in a school event or just generally helped people.  
The second kind was the antithesis of Subaru in all the ways that counted. She was popular mainly because of the guys and wasn't above using them to get her way. The 'bad girl' was loose with her favors, delighted in getting in trouble, flaunted her conquests in front of other girls and in general was a parents worse nightmare. That was Ran.  
The third kind was athletic, tomboyish and was often obsessed with their bodies i.e. what they ate and how they looked. Mimiru often thought of Tsukasa as a 'sporty girl' because she was a health nut and loved to exercise.  
The last fit Mimiru. She was a girl who was neither athletic, a troublemaker or particularly gifted in organization. She was average in her schoolwork and though she had a temper, she could claim she had no problems making friends. In fact, 'average' seemed to be a good label for her, Mimiru thought. Ran poked her head in the door. "Come on, Mimiru. Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou is on!" "I'll pass." Mimiru waved her on. "I think I'm going to take a nap." Ran shrugged and started to walk away. "Your loss." She tossed over her shoulder. "I wish that playboy was real though. He'd be mine in no time..."  
Mimiru let a real smile form on her lips. The times the two got along together were small enough that a peaceful encounter with Ran was something to savor, not destroy.  
She still couldn't believe that she had been living here for two months. It was a nice place and Isa-chan, who was the live in care giver, was a sweet soul who willingly would carry large burdens to help others. Mimiru smiled at the cards and the small plant that graced the windowsill.  
Subaru and Tsukasa had bought Mimiru a small potted plant of miniature roses for her room. Mimiru had surprised them both with big hugs and whispered her thanks. "This will have to be my garden for now," Mimiru joked with watery eyes.  
Tsukasa and Subaru had exchanged a look then gave her sympathetic hugs and supportive statements. Mimiru had appreciated that and the fact they visited as frequently as they could when school allowed.  
In fact the two of them were planning something but they wouldn't tell Mimiru anything about it. They would just say mysteriously, "It's a surprise, Mimi-chan. We know you'll like it." Mimiru couldn't take the suspense anymore and was just glad that she wouldn't have to wait longer than tomorrow. "Dammit you two." Mimiru muttered to herself and settled herself comfortably to nap. "You better not doing anything to embarrass me." 


	5. Planned Meetings And Pure Faith

A big thank you to Spanner! He was the only one who attempted to answer my trivia question. He also got it right. Wamori Midori is his creation, I'm merely borrowing her for a bit. Wamori Midori means 'green, peaceful forest.' Congratulations, Spanner!

  


Stars Ascend To Heaven

Chapter Five: Planned Meetings And Pure Faith

By

Samanda Hime-sama

"Now will you please tell me where we are going?" An exasperated Mimiru said to Tsukasa as she tugged half heartedly at her blindfold.

"No," Tsukasa told her and smacked at her hand absently.

"Itai!" Mimiru cried out. "That hurt, Tsukasa."

"You'll live," Tsukasa spoke as she checked the area surrounding them. "Here we are. Come on."

Mimiru grumbled but complied with Tsukasa's demand. She trustingly followed Tsukasa's lead as she felt her lead her across a street then over a curb. Her feet passed over a doorstep and after a few more minutes Tsukasa told her to stop.

Mimiru said suddenly. "Where's Subaru anyway?"

Mimiru felt Tsukasa stumble and Mimiru began to laugh, amused that she had disconcerted the other girl. Luckily Tsukasa simply tripped and regained her balance easily. 

"She's here." Tsukasa's voice was calm but held a hint of excitement.

"Can I take it off now?" Mimiru begged her friend.

A short pause then Subaru said. "Go ahead."

Mimiru ripped the blindfold off with a happy sigh. She was dizzy for a second and didn't register what was before her until her eyes stopped spinning. She gasped them laughed out loud.

"Who are all these people?" She asked Tsukasa and Subaru, who had moved to stand next to Tsukasa.

"People from The World," An older man rose as he spoke to her.

Mimiru glanced at him. His dark hair was streaked with gray but the crinkles in his face came from smiling and thought, not from frowning. His dark eyes were kind and surprisingly youthful, making him appear as if he was in his late forties. He had dressed up for the occasion in slacks and a dress shirt but somehow they had gotten rumpled. They hung a bit on his slim, tall frame.

"Why I'm hurt," He smiled. "You don't recognize your old friend, Bear?"

"Bear!" Mimiru's eyes lit up and she hugged him.

He smelled faintly of cigarettes. Not the most pleasant of things, Mimiru thought but she gave him an extra hug for good measure.

Bear, who's real name was Masari Ryo, assisted the two main organizers of the event in getting the name of the others present to Mimiru.

"Nice to meet you in real life," Wamori Midori told Mimiru.

Mimiru smiled. "You too, A20."

IRL (or in real life) A20 was slim and petite but she used three inch high heels to make herself look taller. She looked like she had just stepped out of a movie poster with her expertly made up face and dark bouncy curls.

"So what have you been up to?" A feminine voice that could have come from some man's daydream addressed Mimiru's back.

Mimiru turned around and blinked. The woman that stood there looked like she was in her late twenties. She wore only a little makeup because any more would have distracted from her startling face. The only hint that she wasn't pure japanese was her dark blue eyes. Her black hair was long and hung ruler straight down her back. 

"BT." She replied to the questioning look in Mimiru's eyes. "Or Yakama Emi to the rest of the world."

"You definitely aren't what I expected." Mimiru said with a wry smile.

BT gave her a wicked smile and said slyly. "Little in life is, don't you agree?"

"Oh too true." Mimiru agreed and excused herself to meet the rest of her guests.

The party went on for several more hours. Despite departures of some of the guests who had to leave for various circumstances, more and more people kept arriving. The hall Bear had rented for the event was never less than a quarter full at any given time.

But evening came and the last of the stragglers said their goodbyes and went on their ways. The nine core planners of the party remained to clean up. Miimiru slumped back in her chair, utterly exhausted. A book crammed full of names, numbers and addresses was had been placed carefully nearby in order that Mimiru would not forget to take it when she left.

"I know you enjoyed yourself." Shin/Krim said, smiling. "But are you tired yet?"

Mimiru laughed and admitted, "Exhausted. I want nothing more than to sleep right now."

"Don't worry." Bear called out from across the Hall. "I'll take you back in a bit."

Mimiru smiled and looked the hall over. "But I don't want this to end." She said softly.

"Who says it has to?" Krim sat beside her and looked into her eyes. "This night will live forever in your heart, Mimiru. In that way, it doesn't have to end."

Mimiru smiled. "You're so wise. Where did you get your wisdom?"

"Age." Krim shrugged. "And experience. When you are as old as I am, you will be wise yourself."

Mimiru snorted. "Hah. You're not so old as that yet. You haven't even hit thirty yet."

"All you have to do is wait." Subaru said as she wheeled herself over to the two.

Mimiru smiled warmly at Subaru. "Thank you for your part in this."

"No thanks are needed. Subaru waved it off. "Seeing you so animated was thanks enough."

Mimiru sighed. "And now its back to boring isolation tomorrow."

Tsukasa approached. "What's happening tomorrow?"

"Chemotherapy." Mimiru shrugged. "The doctors are increasing the dosage since it hasn't had the effect they would like. Tonight is my last night of freedom so to speak, for a while."

"Oh Mimiru." Subaru sighed and reached out to take her hand. "I'm so sorry."

Mimiru took Tsukasa's hand in her free one. "I haven't given up hope yet. There's still a chance."

"There's always a chance." Bear said softly as he approached.

Krim nodded. "That's right."

"I know." Mimiru said to everyone as the other people surrounded her. 

Bear, BT, A20, Subaru, Tsukasa and Krim. All well known friends as well as the other three surrounding her that she didn't know quite so well. Ginkan, happy as always to simply be near his Subaru-sama. Balmung, who was cool yet serious and quiet as he calmly planned. The legendary hacker, Helba, who justified paranoia had driven her to disguise herself in order to protect her identity.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Bear broke in. "I'll take you home now."

Mimiru nodded assent, tired to the point of unconsciousness. "Thank you all for a wonderful time. I hope to get visits from you all soon."

  
  
  
  



	6. A Conversation

Here's the newest chapter. Sorry it's taken so long to update but I've had complications in my life that I didn't want.

Samanda

Stars Ascend To Heaven

Chapter Six: A Conversation

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

"Hello?" Krim said as he stood uncertainly in the doorway of Mimiru's room.

Mimiru rolled over on her bed to face the door. "Come in."

"How are you doing?" He asked as he sat in the chair by her bed.

Mimiru smiled weakly. "Not so good. The doctors have discontinued my chemo. Too dangerous since I'm so weak."

"I'm so sorry." Krim looked shocked.

Mimiru chuckled. "Me too. Now all we have left is prayer."

"And more paper cranes." Krim held up the string of brightly colored origami birds that symbolize the wishes to get well.

Mimiru smiled. "Thank you so much. I've always loved paper cranes."

"Hopefully they'll watch over you." Krim hung them over her bed on a little hook.

Mimiru watched him. "When are the others getting here?"

"Soon." He replied. "Bear's stuck in traffic with Tsukasa and Subaru is waiting for her mother to get home so she can get a ride from her."

Mimiru closed her eyes. "I see."

"Mimiru?" Krim asked.

Mimiru opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Are you afraid?" He asked with utter seriousness.

Mimiru's lips quirked with what was almost a smile. "A little but isn't that only natural? Dying isn't the end of life if you have faith in God Almighty. It's simply a transitional phase to another kind of life."

"That sounds too wise to be spoken from the lips of a teenager." Krim joked.

Mimiru laughed. "It is. I have faith that Heaven exists and that's enough. If I die God will keep my soul safe. I have made too many friends here and love too many people to want to go quietly but if God calls me then I have to go."

Krim was quiet for a moment. "Then fight Mimiru. Do you're your best to live."

"I am fighting." Mimiru assured him. "Every day I live beyond what the doctors tell me to expect is another battle I've won, Krim. Can you see that?"

Krim took her limp hand in his. "Yes."

Mimiru gave him a radiant smile. "If the miracle occurs and I go into remission then we can all go out and celebrate my recovery. But there's always a chance that after that I'll come out of remission and go through this again. Leukemia is like a war that the afflicted seems destined to lose."

"Hey, hey." Krim said, alarmed. "Don't be talking like that."

Mimiru smiled. "I know. Until the other's get here will you read to me?"

"Sure." He looked around for a book.

Mimiru smiled. "Here."

"Poetry?" He was surprised. "I never knew you liked that kind of stuff."

Mimiru laughed. "Yeah, I do. Dylan Thomas is one of my favorite poets."


	7. Candle In The Dark

__This is the end of the story. Another chapter will be posted for the glossary, poetry and songs.

Thank you for reading,

Samanda

Disclaimer: I do not own .HackSign, or any of the songs or poetry borrowed here. Proper credit will be given next chapter.

Stars Ascend To Heaven

Chapter Seven: Candle In The Dark

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

People filled the church. There was so many that they crowded the aisles and more stood along the walls. It was a crush in every sense of the word.

Tsukasa whispered to Mimiru. "I think Mimiru would have been surprised to see all these people here."

"She was loved even more than she knew." Subaru squeezed her friend's hand.

Tsukasa nodded, fighting tears. "Yes."

The service started then. It was sad but the priest tried to keep it uplifting for all the people that came to see Mimiru one last time. A few broke down crying while listening to the priest describe Mimiru's life and how she had lived.

Finally he said. "And now the floor is open to any who wish to speak of Mimiru."

Mimiru's parents, Mira and Tonami, spoke next.

"Thank you all for coming." Tonami's voice was hoarse.

Mira swallowed. "Mimiru would be happy to know that so many cared for her."

"We miss her so much already." Tonami whispered.

Mira took a shaky breath. "Please, God, take care of our little girl."

She burst into sobs and her husband helped her back into her seat. Natsumi, their younger daughter, clung tightly to her mother and sobbed. The family was lost to the rest of the world as they shared their grief with each other.

Bear got up and stood behind the podium. "Mimiru was special. That feisty spirit of hers gave us hope when a few of us had none. Without her, we would have lost a good friend. Right now she probably has a cheeky smile on her face and is up to some sort of mischief. I'll miss you, Mimiru."

Krim was next. His eyes were red but he spoke calmly. "Mimiru gave something special to everyone that she touched. Most of us are realizing it now, when we can no longer thank her for the changes she wrought in us."

Krim let out a breath. "I want to share with you something that Mimiru taught me a few weeks ago. I had come to visit her after she had stopped chemotherapy. I wondered why she was taking it so calmly. And she told me something that I'll never forget."

"I asked her if she was afraid to die." Krim's hands gripped the podium with a savage strength. "And she told me 'I'm only a little afraid. Dying isn't the end. God will keep my soul safe. Every day I live beyond what the doctors tell me to expect is another battle I've won, Krim. Can you see that?' I want to read to you one of her favorite poems."

And he recited Dylan Thomas' 'Do Not Go Gently Into The Good Night.' Sometimes he stopped to sniff back tears and others, his voice shook as he read. But he finally made it through the poem and stumbled back to his seat.

And then Subaru and Tsukasa went up together, holding hands to comfort each other. Subaru spoke first to the crowd.

"Mimiru was a normal teenager. What made her stand out to other people was her friendly heart and the hand she stretched out to other people. Nothing got her down for very long and her bubbly, cheerful nature drew people to here like a candle in the dark. For her, I chose Edna St Vincent Millay."

"My candle burns at both ends;

It will not last the night;

But, ah, my foes, and, oh, my friends -

it gives a lovely light"

Tsukasa looked out at the sea of faces. "Subaru sees Mimiru as a candle but I see her as a star. Mimiru's brilliance shone even from a distance. Most couldn't resist and came closer to see her. She caught them and held them fast to her without realizing it, much like the sun and gravity. And we, her friends, circled round her like the planets."

Tears streamed down her face. "Our sun has gone supernova but we still remain. We have to cling tightly to each other so that we are not flung into opposite directions at this time. We will not forget you though our star has ascended to heaven.."

Subaru handed Tsukasa a handkerchief. "Watch over us, Mimiru." Subaru looked towards heaven. "Keep all of us who loved you, safe."

More people came up and spoke of Mimiru but at the end, the only ones her family remembered clearly were these. Gestures of comfort and support were given to those in need as the service ended.

"All of us will meet again, right?" A20 asked Subaru.

Subaru hugged her. "Of course. Let's never lose touch."

"Good." Bear said. "Let's meet again in two months. All of us."

Tsukasa nodded. "Agreed."

"It's time for the hardest part." BT said from behind them. "Are you coming?"

Subaru took Tsukasa's hand. "We are. How about you, A20?"

"Yes," Midori said. "I still have something to do for Mimiru."

Roses were too much of a cliche. Mira and Tonami had decided on lillies and each person received one when they attended the grave side service. After all, they had been a favorite of Mimiru's and she deserved this last tribute.

Some of the people had chosen not to attend this but a little less than half had shown up out of respect. They waited in tearful silence broken by sobbing as the priest spoke the last part of the service.

"-Ashes to ashes and dust to dust." The priest concluded then closed his book.

He made one last sign of the cross over the coffin. Turning away, he was distracted by a few of the grieving.

A20 stepped up by the coffin's left side. It had already been placed on the platform that would soon lower Mimiru to her final resting place. A20 sniffled back tears and laid her lily on the casket. A20 then took her place by Mimiru's side. The mourners formed a line and followed her example before moving aside so the next person could say goodbye.

And A20 opened her mouth and began to sing.

She sang 'Amazing Grace' at her deceased friend's request. And if it was a touch wobbly in spots, no one said anything. If anything, her grief made the song even more powerful. A20 followed it with 'Down In The Valley'.

As she finished 'The Little Brown Church In The Vale' the last of the mourners put his lily on the casket and drifted away. Everyone left the graveyard and went to the wake in Mimiru's honor. Not even her closest friends could bear to see her coffin laid to rest.

They treasured their memories of Mimiru. And those that were touched deepest by her, tried not to forget. Some say that time makes memories fade and that the mind edits memories after so long. But the heart never truly forgets if there was love present.

And Mimiru was never forgotten.

Owari


	8. Glossary

Glossary, Credit, Poetry And Songs:

Do Not Go Gentle into that Good Night

Do not go gentle into that good night,  
Old age should burn and rave at close of day;  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

Though Wise men at their end know dark is right,  
Because their words had forked no lightning they  
Do not so gentle into that good night.

Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright  
Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay.  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,  
And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,  
Do not go gentle into that good night.

Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight  
Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

And you, my father, there on the sad height,  
Curse, bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray.  
Do not go gentle into that good night.  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

-Dylan Thomas

Amazing grace! How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me!  
I once was lost, but now am found;  
Was blind, but now I see.

'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,  
And grace my fears relieved;  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed.

Through many dangers, toils and snares,  
I have already come;  
'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,  
And grace will lead me home.

The Lord has promised good to me,  
His Word my hope secures;  
He will my Shield and Portion be,  
As long as life endures.

Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess, within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace.

The earth shall soon dissolve like snow,  
The sun forbear to shine;  
But God, Who called me here below,  
Shall be forever mine.

When we've been there ten thousand years,  
Bright shining as the sun,  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we'd first begun.

-John Newton

Last stanza added by unknown author.

The Little Brown Church In The Vale

There's a church in the valley by the wildwood,  
No lovelier spot in the dale;  
No place is so dear to my childhood,  
As the little brown church in the vale.  
  
Come to the church in the wildwood,  
Oh, come to the church in the dale,  
No spot is so dear to my childhood,  
As the little brown church in the vale.  
  
How sweet on a clear, Sabbath morning,  
To list to the clear ringing bell;  
Its tones so sweetly are calling,  
Oh, come to the church in the vale.  
  
Come to the church in the wildwood,  
Oh, come to the church in the dale,  
No spot is so dear to my childhood,  
As the little brown church in the vale.  
  
There, close by the church in the valley,  
Lies one that I loved so well;  
She sleeps, sweetly sleeps, 'neath the willow,  
Disturb not her rest in the vale.  
  
Come to the church in the wildwood,  
Oh, come to the church in the dale,  
No spot is so dear to my childhood,  
As the little brown church in the vale.  
  
There, close by the side of that loved one,  
To trees where the wild flowers bloom,  
When the farewell hymn shall be chanted  
I shall rest by her side in the tomb.  
  
Come to the church in the wildwood,  
Oh, come to the church in the dale,  
No spot is so dear to my childhood,  
As the little brown church in the vale.  
  
From the church in the valley by the wildwood,  
When day fades away into night,  
I would fain from this spot of my childhood  
Wing my way to the mansions of light.  
  
Come to the church in the wildwood,  
Oh, come to the church in the dale,  
No spot is so dear to my childhood,  
As the little brown church in the vale.

-William S Pitt

Down In The Valley

Down in the valley, valley so low  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow  
Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow.

1. Roses love sunshine, violets love dew  
Angels in heaven know I love you  
Know I love you, dear, know I love you  
Angels in heaven, know I love you.

Writing this letter, containing three lines  
Answer my question, "Will you be mine?"  
"Will you be mine, dear, will you be mine?"  
Answer my question, "Will you be mine?"

Down in the valley, valley so low  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow  
Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow.

Down in the valley, the valley so low  
Hang your head over, hear the winds blow  
Hear the winds blow, dear, hear the winds blow  
Hang your head over, hear the winds blow

Build me a castle forty feet high  
So I can see him as he rides by  
As he rides by, dear, as he rides by  
So I can see him as he rides by

If you don't love me, love whom you please  
Throw your arms round me, give my heart ease  
Give my heart ease, dear, give my heart ease  
Throw your arms round me, give my heart ease

Throw your arms round me, before it's too late  
Throw your arms round me, feel my heart break  
Feel my heart break, dear, feel my heart break  
Throw your arms round me, feel my heart break

-Unknown


End file.
